Holidays Together
by kb.k.V
Summary: Dick spends Halloween, and other Holidays alone, doing homework, going on patrol or training, but Wally decides to spend his holiday with Dick. Birdflash fluff, Halloween one-shot Rob/KF, might include other holiday's later on.


Just a one-shot I felt like making, it's like 12:50 right now and I want this to be over 2,000 words, hopefully I can do that. No fem!Dick, this is Birdflash! This is about Halloween, i'm going to be that girl who eats cheese balls and watches Batman movies, so enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, dude, what are you being for Halloween?"

Dick stopped typing and looked up from his laptop at Wally.

"I really wasn't going to be anything... I was just going to stay home and finish homework and stuff,"

Wally looked horrified at the fourteen year old.

"You're going to do homework? On Halloween?! Who does that?" Wally asked.

Dick didn't really like spending time with people, he loves his team, but he only had three best friends who knew him as Robin and Dick Grayson, Wally, Roy, and Barbara. Dick and a few others hadn't failed to notice that they were all redheaded...

Dick wasn't the most socially active teenage boy, he was kind of a loner, all of his best friends were older than him and he really didn't go out in public without someone he really trusted, or someone Bruce trusted. Thus why Dick didn't want to do anything for Halloween, it slightly worried Bruce and Alfred that Dick didn't want to go and meet new people or go out and be social. Though, during charity events Bruce Wayne would host, the acrobat kept up the rich-kid façade. It wasn't as though Dick pushed people away from him, he did have walls around him, but not bigger or thicker than his mentors.

Wally on the other hand loved to make new friends, meeting new people, talking to them, getting to know them, it seemed as though everyone in the Flash business did. Wally was full of body contact and talking, he was popular, smart, handsome, overall, Wally was Dick's definition of perfect.

"Me," Dick responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but... shouldn't you be like... going trick or treating or something and do something a kid your age would do? Not doing your homework?" Wally inquired.

Dick frowned.

"I do act like kids my age," Dick said.

"Uh, flipping around awhile cackling and hacking the government's secrets is not why kids your age do,"

_He does have a point..._ Dick thought.

Wally looked down at his boyfriend, yes, they were going out, for about 8 months now. Wally insisted that him and Robin made cookies because M'Gann was at school with Suberboy, leading to Wally burning his half of the cookies and conveniently getting cookie dough on Robin's lips, he couldn't help himself from kissing the younger boy. Robin had feelings for Wally for sometime now and kissed back, and had a fifteen minute make-out session in the counter in the kitchen.

The speedster thought about it and a huge goofy smile fell on his face. "How about I get some scary movies and some snacks and we can chill in your room all night, I mean, we have the entire Mountain to ourselves," If possible, Wally's grin grew bigger and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dick hesitated. He _did_ have a lot of homework, his teachers thought it would be a real treat if their students wrote a three page essay on how Halloween was created that was due after the four-day weekend.* But he could just finish up quickly so he could spent more time with the redhead, usually he would start his homework the second he got into the car that Alfred usually picked him up in and finish later when he got home. But he didn't have his laptop with him in the car so he couldn't start his essay, but he did finish his math and science homework, so this was the last on the list. And Artemis and Zatanna were hanging out, M'Gann and Connor decided to go to a Halloween party being hosted by one of their friends at school, and Kaldur was with Rocket.

Dick thought it over, and he finally sighed. "Okay, just let me finish up my essay and we'll go to me room," Dick said as he started typing faster on the keyboard.

"Jesus, you're doing an essay?"

"Yup, and it's due after the weekend, so I suggest you stop talking to me so I can finish it,"

Wally shut his mouth quickly but opened it up again. "Can I have some money so I can go get the snacks?" he smiled sheepishly.

The acrobat sighed once again and took out his wallet, which had the Batman and Robin symbol on it, and gave Wally half of the money that was in it, which was one hundred and fifty dollars. Wally's mouth dropped but he soon grinned. "You spoil me too much,"

The younger teen just hummed and typed faster as the redhead sped off and out of the mountain.

* * *

"Dickie! I got the stuuuuuuuff!"

Dick rubbed his sore eyes as his boyfriend sped in front of him. "Will you stop saying my name? Please?"

"Oh come on, no one is here, they're not going to hear us," Wally told the younger boy. "Are you almost done? I was gone for over a half hour,"

Dick was almost done, all he had to do was finish this paragraph and he could save it on his hard drive and be finish with all of his homework. "You could go put all the snacks in me room, I only have one paragraph to finish," He suggested.

Wally grinned and heaved all of the bags on his arms and carefully sped away to Dick's room as he finished his last paragraph.

Finally, Dick was done and he saved all of his data on his hard drive. He closed his laptop and gathered his things, and made his was to his room. He put in his code and stepped into the room and looked at Wally who was laying on his bed with a bunch of snacks around him. The snacks varied in soda to ships, he even got a barrel of cheese balls, chocolate to hard candy, and even three jars of nutella.

"So, which movie will we be watching?"

Wally jumped, even though he was laying down. He quickly sat up and sped off of the bed and to the dvd rack the was in front of the television. "Well... I was thinking about watching some scary movies with you," Wally confessed.

"Okay, so where am I going to sit?" The bird noticed that their was only room for Wally on the bed, due to the snacks and soda.

"I already have that covered!" Wally said, settling to just go on Dick's PS3 and go on Netflix to watch movies.

Wally sat down after turning out the lights and locking the door, and also grabbing the controller, his back to the headboard. Dick raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, asking the silent question of 'where am I supposed to sit?'

Wally spread his legs and patted the spot between them, telling his boyfriend to sit in between them. Dick turned scarlet but still climbed in front of the speedster, back to chest, and felt his strong and warm arms wrap around him from behind. Wally rested his chin on top of the mop of black hair and smiled, kissing the top of the younger's head.

"I was going to watch Silent Hill and some of those new horror movies Netflix has," Wally mumbled.

"Silent Hill, really? That movie will make you want to cry, well, _you_ might cry,"

"Hey!"

* * *

After watching Silent Hill, which made Wally scream several times and actually did make him cry in fear once, he refused to watch the other Silent Hill movies. Dick did have to admit, he was shaken up as well, only flinching and wincing during the movie, living in Gotham does that to you, making him see a lot of disgusting things in his short life.

Wally arms were squeezing him almost painfully, he had crossed his legs during the movie and moved the bird onto his lap, face buried in his boyfriend's neck as he whimpered. Who knew Wally could be such a wuss?

None of their teammates had come back yet, surprisingly since it was past midnight. Dick turned around, still in Wally's arms and nudged the redhead's chin up to him, and kisses him softly, and Wally's arms tighten around him even more. The speedster swiped his tongue across the acrobat's bottom lip and moaned when he was granted access, Dick blushed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Their tongues battled for dominance, Wally eventually winning, and with Dick still in his lap. Dick couldn't help but notice how Wally's lips tasted like sweet chocolate but he also managed to smell like popcorn.

Dick, to Wally, tasted like airheads and smelt like vanilla and strawberry's. The speedster slid his tongue in deeper into the fourteen year old's mouth and relished in his taste, the sweet taste of blue raspberry taffy still in his mouth. Dick moaned and tilted his head so he could get the perfect spot that made kissing the best feeling in the world. Wally pressed his lips and body closer to Dick's and sighed against the bird's lips.

Sadly, the need to inhale became too much for the couple so they were forced to suppurate their lips. Wally lent their foreheads together and smiled up at _his_ bird. "You know that I love you, beautiful?"

Dick smirked. "I love you too, Kid Dork,"

Wally's smile grew. "So, how about some more movies?"

"Okay, but _no _more Silent Hill, I don't want to deal with you squeezing me so hard that my ribs break,"

Wally's smile turned sheepish. "Heh, sorry, I didn't think I was squeezing _too_ hard,"

"Yeah, you were squeezing just a tad bit too hard," Dick deadpanned.

The speedster kissed his boyfriend's cheek and kept his lips lingering before nuzzling his cheek while he hummed.

"Thank you, Wally, for... spending Halloween with me when you didn't have too,"

The sixteen year old raised an eyebrow and smiled gently at his boyfriend. "I _wanted_ to spent Halloween with you my little bird,"

Dick huffed. "God, I am _not_ little,"

"Yes you are, are you're adorable too," Wally smirked.

Dick growled. "No I'm _not_." He declared.

"Ooo, little birdie is getting mad, I'm sooo scared," Wally snorted.

Dick narrowed his eyes, but softened them after realizing it was pointless to argue of his petite frame. His petite frame he knew Wally loved and would cherish for as long as he stayed this way, who knew, maybe Dick would grow taller and bigger than Wally. His father, John, was tall and muscular, hopefully he would be that tall and strong as well.

As if reading his mind Wally said, "I swear, if you get taller than me when you're older..."

Dick cackled. "I promise I won't get taller than you,"

Wally thought about it before he smirked and grabbed his waist and flipped them over quickly, knocking over empty wrappers and bottles onto the floor by accident. He lifted Dick's green sweatshirt and tickled his sides. Dick screamed and cackled, wriggling and kicking his legs out in a failed attempt to stop Wally from tickling him. His throat was raw and scratched as he grinned when Wally finally stopped. "You should probably clean this mess up," he told the speedster.

Wally looked around and got up, speeding around the room as he gathered the trash. Once he was done, he jumped on top of Dick, who in return grunted at the sudden weight that was put on him. Dick shifted so the redhead's head as on his chest, he wrapped both of his arms around Wally and stroked his back. Wally's hips were in between Dick's legs and he rested his cheek against his boyfriend's chest.

"I love you," Wally murmured.

Dick smiled and kissed Wally's forehead. "I love you too,"

* * *

*I have a four day long weekend and didn't feel like adding an explanation.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
